The ear canal 10, as illustrated in FIG. 1, is generally narrow and tortuous, and is approximately 26 millimeters (mm) long from the canal aperture 11 to the tympanic membrane (eardrum) 15. The lateral part 12 is referred to as the cartilaginous canal due to the underlying cartilaginous tissue 16. The medial part, proximal to the tympanic membrane, is rigid and referred to as the bony region 13 due to the underlying bone tissue. The dimensions and contours of the ear canal may vary significantly among individuals. There is a characteristic “S” shape with a first and second bends generally occurring at the aperture area 11, and bony-cartilaginous junction area 8, respectively. “Medial” and “lateral” are relative terms used throughout to describe position, towards or away-from the eardrum, respectively. The concha cavity 5, although outside the ear canal 10, is generally hidden from frontal viewing by the tragus 3.
Placement of a canal hearing device 20 inside the concha region 5 and the ear canal 10 can be challenging due to difficulty in access and manipulation of a miniature canal device, particularly when placed substantially inside the ear canal 10. However, it is generally desirable to place a hearing device inside the ear canal for achieving various advantages including reduction of the acoustic occlusion effect, improved energy efficiency, reduced distortion, reduced receiver (speaker) vibrations, and improved high frequency response. Another well-known advantage of ear canal placement is aesthetics as many hearing-impaired individuals refuse to wear visible hearing devices such as in-the-ear (ITE) or behind-the-ear (BTE) types. FIG. 1 shows typical placement of a conventional CIC device 20 inside the ear canal 10 with handle 21 extending substantially outside of the aperture 11. FIG. 2 shows conventional deep canal hearing device 40 placement, where the deep canal hearing device includes a removal handle 41, which is located inside the ear canal 10 substantially medially relative to the aperture 11. Canal hearing devices are generally fitted and inserted, at least initially, by hearing professionals due to the sensitivity of the ear canal in the bony region 13 and the proximity to the eardrum 15. Improper insertion of a canal hearing device can lead to trauma and serious damage.